The Need For You
by Darth Haytham
Summary: Based on the scene in The Reinenbach Fall where Sherlock asks Molly for help. I added to it because I felt the scene needed a little love and friendship in it. Enjoy!


**Molly POV**

I walked away from him, pushing open the double doors whilst feeling his gaze still on my back. I think, I could have been imagining it, I imagine so much about him... _Stop it Molly, keep yourself together_ I was already cursing myself after what I had just done. I sounded like a child telling a friend a secret to sound really cool. _What the hell would he need from you, he's the smartest man you know, a high functioning sociopath and the world's only consulting detective, I doubt he's going to need a lot from you_ I smiled sadly to myself because I knew it was true. I shook the thought out of my head and went into the break room where Sherlock had left our dinner. Two packets of quavers, who said romance is dead. I picked up one and I turned on the kettle on to make myself a coffee. I opened the crisps and ate a couple whilst grabbing my cup off the shelf and spooning coffee granules into it. _Well done Mols for making yourself look like a complete idiot..._

**Sherlock POV**

That rat Moriarty had played his cards oh so well. He had the most perfect plan but I had Dr Molly Hooper. What she had said to me earlier had really struck me. I could not believe that she thought she did not count but at the same time I recalled that I do have a habit of being rather heartless. The cab was crawling towards St Bart's as I was absorbed in my thoughts.

_"I don't count" _her voice echoed in my head as I replayed the memory in my head. I had felt myself blink in disbelief as those words came out of her mouth so easily as if she was used to saying them. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and guilty pulse through me like drinking hot tea in winter. Molly has always been somewhat different. She is very pretty, smart, hardworking and she had the biggest heart on any woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Eventually, the black cab pulled up outside St Bart's and I paid the cabbie the fair and climbed out. Night had fallen over London and the air around me had become cool and crisp like a blanket of velvet. I took a deep breath feeling the air turn almost liquid like as it ran down my throat and into my lungs and I pushed open the doors and walked inside, insuring to turn up my coat collars as I went.

**Molly POV**

_At long last this day was over_ I thought to myself as I peeled my lab coat off and hung it up in my locker. I reached for my coat and slid my arms into it, noticing that it was colder outside when I had shut the windows in the office a few moments ago. _A good book and a nice, hot cup of tea will suit me down to the ground when I get home_ it may sound boring but it's what I like doing. I grabbed my handbag and checked my hair in the mirror before walking out.

I walked along to my lab to shut the windows and turn the lights off, completely oblivious to the shadow in the center of the room, until it spoke in that familiar deep, rich voice making me jump out of my skin.

**Sherlock POV**

"You're wrong you know" I said startling her. I had made sure to be silent and undetected and I had entered the room and waited for her. I felt her full attention land on me and I somewhat enjoyed it. I continued, feeling emotion well up inside of me.

"You do count" I started "you've always counted and I've always trusted you" I turned my head to look at Molly Hooper's beautiful face with those chocolate eyes which were currently filled with confusion.

"But you were right...I'm not ok" I cursed myself when my own voice filled with a sad note like a piano that had not been played in years.

"Tell me what's wrong" she responded without a moment's hesitation, showing me how much she cared. I started slowly walking towards her small figure.

"Molly, I think I'm going to die" I paused, taking in her expression change on her face from confused to worry.

"What do you need?"

"I wasn't everything you think I am," I continued walking towards her "everything that I think I am, yet you still want to help me" I questioned myself at that last part, wondering myself why anyone would still believe me after what Moriarty had done to my public image.

"What do you need?" she near enough whispered, her stare locking with mine making emotions swirl inside of me. I was very close to her at this point just like I wanted to be.

"You" My voice cracked at the word. I needed her to trust me as I needed her help badly. I watched her reach out for my hand and I let her hold it, enjoying how warm her small hand felt on my seemingly cold one. I struggled against tears as she looked up at me with a single tear running over her peachy cheek. She swallowed and wiped it away with her sleeve and then offered me a small smile.

"If you need me Sherlock Holmes, I will do anything you want and need"

I bent down and gave her a small peck on her pink lips to reassure her that I was not lying and that I did need her. When I pulled back she nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. She trusted me.

"Come on, we can have tea at my house and you can tell me what the game plan is" she lead me out, still holding my hand. We walked in silence and I closed my hand around hers, locking her delicate fingers with mine. When we reached the end of the hallway, Molly turned to flick the lights off and I whispered in her ear

"Thank you" and I kissed her cheek softly before carrying on with our journey, hands locked as a symbol of trust, friendship and love.


End file.
